


Home Should Be A Stockade

by Hi0ctane



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Digital Art, M/M, graphic depictions of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi0ctane/pseuds/Hi0ctane
Summary: || Art for the enjoltairegames 2020 ||
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Enjoltaire Games 2020





	Home Should Be A Stockade

___________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

>  **Team:** Grantaire  
>  **Theme:** Home  
>  **Prompt:** T2 - "A home should be a stockade, a refuge from the flaming arrows of anxiety, tension and worry." - Wilfred Peterson


End file.
